gothicfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Rhobar III
Bezimienny, Rhobar III - wybraniec bogów; główny bohater serii Gothic. Jest młodym, dobrze zbudowanym mężczyzną, ma wąsy i małą bródkę, błękitne oczy, włosy ciemno - blond zebrane z tyłu w niewielki kucyk. W grze Gothic 3 jego wygląd ulega znacznym zmianom, ma brązowe włosy oraz szare oczy. Wykazuje często ironiczne poczucie humoru, niekiedy autoironiczne, choć ma jednocześnie poczucie swojej wartości i bywa wrażliwy na punkcie godności osobistej. Bohater nie został przedstawiony z imienia, choć w trakcie gry kilka razy bezskutecznie usiłuje się przedstawić. Pozostaje więc Bezimiennym, lecz pod koniec akcji Gothic 3: Zmierzch Bogów przyjmuje imię Rhobar III. Gothic II oraz Gothic II: Noc Kruka - Wodny Krąg i Ekspedycja Lorda Hagena Nowe zagrożenie Xardas wiedział, że Bezimienny jest wybrańcem Innosa. Kiedy na świecie pojawiły się smoki, jedynym człowiekiem, który może je pokonać jest właśnie bohater. Dzięki swej ogromnej mocy, nekromanta przywołał wybrańca do swej nowej wieży, nieopodal miasta Khorinis. Niestety, pancerz uległ zniszczeniu podczas teleportacji, a pozostałe rzeczy Bezimiennego, w tym Uriziel, przepadły w gruzach świątyni. Xardas wyjaśnił mu powagę sytuacji i nakazał udać się do miasta Khorinis. Powiedział mu, że aby pokonać smoki należy mieć Oko Innosa. Już w drodze do miasta spotkał grupę bandytów, którzy otrzymali list gończy z jego podobizną. 200px|thumb|left|List gończy na Bezimiennego sporządzony przez bandytów po upadku Magicznej Bariery Ze słów zbója wynikało, że nagrodę za głowę Bezimiennego wyznaczył dawny skazaniec w Kolonii - Dexter. Po krótkiej walce z bandytami udało mu się dotrzeć mu do miasta. Już od pierwszej napotkanej postaci - paladyna Lothara dowiedział się, że od czasu upadku bariery doszło do wielu porwań. Wiele dowiedział się też od Maga Wody Vatrasa, który zlecił mu rozwiązanie tajemnicy porwań oraz zdradził, że pozostali Magowie Wody udali się do starożytnych ruin. Dzięki wskazówkom przyjaciół porwanych, okazało się, że za zbrodniami stoją bandyci. Za namową rybaka z Khorinis, Bezimienny popłynął do małej zatoczki, gdzie podobno pojawiali się piraci. Napotkał tam Skipa, który wskazał siedzibę przywódcy bandytów - Dextera. Bezimienny udał się do obozu bandytów. Podczas walki wsparł go przywódca piratów - Greg. Z listu znalezionego przy Dexterze wynikało, że głównym zleceniodawcą porwań jest były magnat - Kruk. Gdy mag Vatras dowiedział się o tym dał Bezimiennemu pozwolenie na członkostwo w tak zwanym Wodnym Kręgu, którego zadaniem jest pomoc Magom Wody. Kiedy Bezimienny był już członkiem owej społeczności, Vatras zlecił mu odnalezienie Saturasa oraz jego magów i przekazanie mu listu. Najpierw jednak Bezimienny musiał udać się do Lorda Hagena, by odebrać Oko Innosa i przestrzec go przed smokami. Z opowieści paladyna wynikało, że przypłynął tu aby wydobywać magiczną rudę. Do Górniczej Doliny wysłał ekspedycję pod dowództwem kapitana Garonda. Lord Hagen jednak nie wierzy w istnienie smoków. Żąda dowodów na istnienie potworów i nie wyda Oka Innosa dopóki Bezimienny ich nie dostarczy. Dwór Irdorath Kiedy Esmeralda dobiła do brzegu, Bezimienny wyszedł na ląd. Tymczasowym stróżem okrętu został Generał Lee. Bezimienny, zabijając kolejne hordy orków, trolla, poszukiwaczy, Jaszczuroludzi i orkowego pułkownika odnalazł zniewolonego Pedra. Z jego opowieści wynikało, że Poszukiwacze zawładnęły jego umysłem, a on sam nigdy nie zdradziłby Klasztoru. Ponadto orkowy pułkownik torturował go, chcąc się dowiedzieć, jakie jest rozmieszczenie sił paladynów. Bezimienny zabrał go na statek. Przedzierając się przez oddziały wroga dostał się do komnaty kolejnego smoka - Feodarona. Zabiwszy go przeszedł przez ukryty most, prowadzący do świątyni Beliara. Spotkał tam, oprócz Poszukiwaczy i hord ożywieńców, pułkownika Mario, opętanego przez złe moce. Zabiwszy go, kontynuował walkę i wysłał w zaświaty upadłego paladyna Archola. Drogę do wnętrza Dworu blokowały mu zaryglowane na 4 spusty wrota. Aby je otworzyć Bezimienny musiał uruchomić 4 mechanizmy porozmieszczane w każdym z 4 sąsiednich korytarzy. Bohater zabił Klucznika-Poszukiwacza i po wielu trudach wkroczył do wnętrza Irdorath, gdzie zmierzył się z kilkudziesięcioma Poszukiwaczami i Czarnym Magiem. Otworzył następnie drzwi do komnaty pana smoków, wykorzystując Oko Mocy z zapisków Czarnego Maga. Podczas rozmowy z panem smoków, który okazał się ożywieńcem na jaw wyszło, że Xardas jest słaby i nie jest wybrańcem Beliara. Po długiej walce bestia padła. Pojawił się Xardas. Nekromanta wchłonął moc Smoka i zniknął. Bezimienny powrócił na pokład Esmeraldy. Tam ponownie pojawił się Xardas. Wyjaśnił, że zamierzał wchłonąć moc Śniącego, jednak jego plan się nie powiódł. Nekromanta następnie teleportował się obiecując kolejne spotkanie. Pokonawszy smoka Bezimienny i jego towarzysze wyruszyli na kontynent, do Myrtany, gdzie kończyła się wojna z orkami. Gothic 3 - Powrót do Myrtany Zapoznanie się z otoczeniem Dopłynąwszy na Kontynent, Bezimienny dowiedział się, że praktycznie cały kraj został zdobyty przez orków. thumb|Rhobar III w intrze Gothica 3Wraz z częścią przyjaciół wziął udział w wyzwoleniu małej wsi - Ardei. Po pokonaniu orków dowiedział się od Hamlara - zarządcy wioski, że Xardas zniszczył magię runiczną oraz stał się przywódcą orków. Bezimienny chciał dowiedzieć się, co zamierza zrobić nekromanta. Niestety, sprawy uległy znacznym komplikacjom - okazało się, że Esmeralda została przejęta przez niezidentyfikowanych piratów. W wyniku napadu pozostała część załogi rozproszyła się we wszystkich kierunkach. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że na statku znajdowała się góra złota i cały ekwipunek załogi. Bezimienny postanowił zatem udać się z Gornem do obozu buntowników Reddock. Spotkał tam maga ognia Sebastiana, który zlecił mu ważne zadanie - odnalezienie 12 ognistych pucharów, mogących przywrócić magię paladynom. Dowódca obozu, imieniem Javier, przygotowywał rewolucję w zajętej przez orków wiosce Cape Dun. Aby mieć większe szanse w razie ucieczki, gdyby orkowie odnaleźli obóz Javier zlecił Bezimiennemu oczyszczenie południowego wejścia z zamieszkujących je bestii. Paladyn powiedział mu, że jedynie najwięksi szamani wiedzą, gdzie przebywa Xardas. Poradził bohaterowi, aby porozmawiał z władcą miasteczka Cape Dun - Urukiem. Będąc w Cape Dun Bezimienny musiał zdobyć zaufanie tamtejszych orków. Wykonał więc kilka zadań zleconych przez okupanta, m.in.: pokonał watahę wilków, hordę bandytów Ortegi, odnalazł też skradzione towary orkowego magazyniera - Urkrassa. Został też mistrzem miejscowej areny. Wszystko to pozwoliło mu spotkać się z Urukiem - pułkownikiem orków i zarządcą Cape Dun. Uruk nie wiedział jednak, gdzie można odnaleźć Wielkich Szamanów. Poradził wędrówkę do Montery - miasta położonego na północny zachód od Cape Dun i Ardei. Po tych wydarzeniach bohater udał się do Montery. Po drodze spotkał Gońców Leśnych - spokojny lud mistrzów łucznictwa, brutalnie potraktowanych przez orków. Postanowił wesprzeć ich sprawę i pomógł druidowi Porganowi w odzyskaniu i naładowaniu Druidzkiego Kamienia Rozpruwacza. W Monterze od miejscowego szefa najemników dowiedział się, że szamani orków przesiadują głównie w Geldern, a jeden z nich podobno zaszył się w Silden, ale nie był tego pewien. Wybraniec wykonał także szereg zadań dla miasta i spotkał się z miejscowym przywódcą - Vakiem. Niestety, ku swojej irytacji, nie dowiedział się niczego przydatnego od pyszałkowatego orka. Jednakże, w okół miasta spotkał także trzy grupy Buntowników. Zaskarbiając sobie ich zaufanie, dowiedział się o kolejnym obozie rojalistów - Okarze. thumb|274px|Bezimienny na orkowym tronie w Cape Dun. Demon z Gothy Poznawszy niewolnika i nieformalnego buntownika - Rufusa z farmy zboża, Bezimienny pomógł mu wydostać się z niewoli i eskortował go do Okary. Spotkał tam paladyna Rolanda, który zdradził mu kilka informacji na temat zamku Gotha i znajdującego się tam kamienia teleportacyjnego do Świątyni Innosa w Vengardzie. Wykonawszy dla Okary kilka całkiem lukratywnych zadań, Wybraniec udał się do przeklętego zamku. Przed wejściem natknął się na duży obóz orków, dowodzony przez pułkownika - Potrosa, prawie tak samo pyszałkowatego jak Vareka. Okazało się, że w celi orka siedział przyjaciel Bezimiennego - Gorn. Wyjaśnił on, że od jednego z buntowników dostał potężny pierścień życia, z którym chciał pokonać demona z Gothy. Niestety, pierścień bynajmniej nie zapewnił mu nietykalności, jak zapewniał złoczyńca, a potwór i tak był zbyt silny. Wybraniec wykupił przyjaciela z niewoli, po czym wyzwał Potrosa na pojedynek, w którym dał mu do zrozumienia, kto jest słabszy. Następnie ruszył z Gornem na zamek, gdzie przedarli się przez hordy Ożywieńców i ostatecznie zniszczyli Demona. Znaleziony w jego ciele pierścień, Bezimienny zachował, a Gorn pozostał w Gocie, gdzie razem z Buntownikami z Okary rozpoczął odbudowę Fortecy Paladynów. Bezimienny tymczasem odnalazł kamień teleportacyjny do Vengardu i użył go. Wśród ruin Vengardu Na miejscu Wybraniec spotkał paladyna Markusa który pokrótce objaśnił mu sytuację w stolicy - tworząc magiczną barierę, król uwięził za nią również 5 z 9 orkowych przywódców oblężenia, a miasto jest na wpół zdemolowane. Z paladynem Georgem u boku, Bezimienny przedarł się przez całe miasto, eliminując po drodze każdego napotkanego orka, w tym owych przywódców, po czym ruszył na spotkanie z królem. Okazało się, że kiedy zauważono Esmeraldę, do króla przemówił sam Innos informując, że ten okręt thumb|Bezimienny w Pancerzu Paladynaprzyniesie im zbawienie. Bezimienny nie był zachwycony ze współpracy z królem, zważywszy że to przez niego w ogóle znalazł się za Barierą w Khorinis, ale zgodził się dowiedzieć dla niego, co planuje Xardas. Na zamku królewskim spotkał także najwyższego rangą Maga Ognia - Karrypto, który nazywał go Odkupicielem. Mag przekazał Bezimiennemu kamień teleportacyjny do sali tronowej oraz teleportujący poza granicę magicznej bariery. Niestety, z oczywistych powodów, Karrypto nie wiedział, gdzie można znaleźć Xardasa, ale podsumowując zebrane wcześniej informacje, jedynym sensownym miejscem, gdzie można go odnaleźć, jest Nordmar. Załatwiwszy wszystkie sprawy na zamku, Bezimienny użył drugiego kamienia i znalazł się w pobliżu zewnętrznej linii oblężenia: na szlaku do górskiej twierdzy Paladynów i obecnej siedziby Kana - Faring. Na granicy Nordmaru Bezimienny dotarł do wioski u podnóża twierdzy i udał się na przełęcz, ale zatrzymał go tamtejszy strażnik i orkowy pułkownik - Mojok. Oznajmił on, że w Nordmarze ciągle trwa wojna z Nordmarczykami i przepuszcza się tam tylko myśliwych. Bezimienny postanowił przysłużyć się mieszkańcom wioski i wykonał kilka zadań, dzięki którym wpuszczono go do zamku. Jednakże, niewiele tam wskórał, gdyż chwilowo nie cieszył się szacunkiem u Orków (miał natomiast szczęście, że orkowie nie rozpoznali w nim tego, kim na prawdę był - zabójcą smoków i dziesiątek orków z Khorinis). Z myśliwymi już mu się bardziej poszczęściło - za uczciwość, zdemaskowanie procederu asasyna Alego (był hieną cmentarną) i wykradnięcie mu kamienia przodków, został przyjęty w poczet myśliwych. Na wielki finał wręczył Mojokowi pożądaną przez niego Nordmarską Starkę - niezbyt popularną na nizinach, ale wyszukaną wódę, po czym przekroczył przełęcz. Na miejscu Wybraniec przekonał się, że co do niebezpieczeństw, Mojok miał rację - w całej krainie krążyły watahy lodowych wilków i szablozębów. Ponadto, jak się miało okazać, Nordmar od niepamiętnych czasów ma problemy z plagą goblinów, ogrów, a nawet trolli. Jakby tego było mało, tutejsi orkowie faktycznie byli wrogo nastawieni do wszystkiego, co nie było orkiem. Na granicy wiecznego śniegu, Wybraniec spotkał Zabójcę Orków - Rathgara. Ścigał on złodzieja, a konkretnie "grubasa w sukience, który ukradł kamień przodków". Ten opis jak ulał pasował do asasyna Alego, któremu Bezimienny odebrał ów kamień. Informując o tym Rathgara, oddał mu kamień, a następnie wspólnie udali się do grobowca bohatera Nordmarczyków - Ejnara, właściciela kamienia. Tam Bezimienny pokonał samego hordę ożywieńców i zabrał Ejnarowi jego hełm. Rathgar uznał, że Bezimienny ma prawo go nosić i wyjaśnił mu także powody dla których przodkowie powstają z grobów i są tak wściekli - Orkowie po przejęciu kopalni Klanu Młota czują się w lodowej krainie jak u siebie w domu. Po tych wydarzeniach Rathgar udaje się na odpoczynek do pobliskiego domu należącego do kowala - samotnika - Pedara. 'Spotkanie z Xardasem' Podczas dalszej wędrówki, ze śnieżycy wyłonił się Klan Wilka. Już pierwsi napotkani w osadzie Nordmarczycy mówili, że jakiś czas temu odwiedził ich mag bez źrenic, zostawiając im w zamian za rudę, dwa lodowe golemy do ochrony. Barbarzyńcy poradzili Bezimiennemu, aby udał się do przywódcy obozu - Grima. Wódz oznajmił, że Xardas odszedł zeszłej nocy wraz z Hansonem. Bezimienny po jakimś czasie poszukiwań odnalazł myśliwego. Dowiedział się, że nekromanta powrócił do swej wieży. Z pomocą oswojonego wilka, Szaroskórego, udało mu się odnaleźć siedzibę maga. Na miejscu spotkał się z nim, dowiadując dlaczego zniszczona została magia runiczna. Otóż Xardas planuje zakończyć wojnę bogów, których marionetkami są ludzie i orkowie. Aby to się stało wszystkie cząstki mocy bóstw muszą opuścić ziemię. W pierwszej kolejności przejął moc Smoka-Ożywieńca i stał się wybrańcem Beliara. Potem pozbawił runy mocy magicznej. Teraz sprzymierzył się z orkami, aby Ci odnaleźli dla niego artefakty Adanosa. Orkowie prowadzą wykopaliska na całym kontynencie. Nie odnieśli jednak jak dotąd żadnych rezultatów. Bezimienny jako boski wybraniec ma większe szanse powodzenia w tej misji. Xardas zlecił mu ją, oznajmiając, że przywódcą poszukiwań jest Grok - wielki szaman orków z Geldern. Bitwa o kopalnię i Wielki Piec na magiczną rudę Od dawna Bezimienny słyszał o nordmarskich technikach wytapiania sztabek czystej magicznej rudy - metodach, które nie pozbawiały rudy jej mocy i umożliwiały kucie mieczy o niezrównanej potędze. Zdając sobie sprawę, jak bardzo taki oręż przydałby się w poszukiwaniu boskich artefaktów, wybraniec udał się do Klanu Młota. Tam spotkał Ingvara - najlepszego kowala jakiego widział świat i wytapiacza rudy. Mistrz nie jest jednak przekonany argumentując, że Bezimienny musiałby zostać czeladnikiem na co najmniej 12 lat. Postanawia jednak dać mu szansę, ale żeby cokolwiek z tego wynikło, potrzeba Pieca na rudę, a to wiązało się z fizycznym wyeliminowaniem obecnych właścicieli. Pomówiwszy z Wodzem Klanu - Tjalfem, i z szefem wojowników - Reto, bohaterowi została przydzielona misja zebrania oddziału u dolnego wejścia do kopalni i zaatakowania orków od dołu góry, podczas gdy cały klan runie na orków od góry, biorąc ich w kleszcze. Bezimienny ruszył wraz z Zabójcą Orków - Mortem, do pozostałych klanów, aby poprosić o pomoc. Najpierw udał się do Klanu Wilka, skąd zabrał dwóch myśliwych - Jorna i Liska. Następnie do Klanu Ognia, gdzie załatwił zbroję niejakiemu Thoraldowi i poprosił go o pomoc. Korzystając z okazji udał się do miejscowego Klasztoru Innosa, gdzie w Jaskini Oświecenia spotkał swojego starego przyjaciela - Miltena. Poprosił od Bezimiennego o odnalezienie reszty ognistych pucharów, wręczając mu jeden jaki posiadał. Udając się ponownie do Klanu Młota, Wybraniec uzyskał jeszcze wsparcie Ugolfa, wygrywając przy tym zakład o wypicie wyjątkowo paskudnej wódy - Tunelowego Bulgotu, który powalił na kolana wspomnianego jegomościa. Na koniec cała szóstka udała się w okolice dolnego wejścia do kopalni, po czym ruszyła na ciężką bitwę, która zakończyła się dopiero na górze. Bitwa osiągnęła moment krytyczny, gdy ta garstka wojowników trafiła na duży obóz w dolinie, z kilkoma szamanami i pułkownikami, cudem obyło się bez ofiar. Dalej poszło już lepiej, Klan powalił palisadę i zalał orków jak powódź. Bitwa zakończyła się w wielkiej hali z Piecem, gdzie orkowie nie mieli szans odwrotu. Po wielu latach, Kopalnia wreszcie odzyskała prawowitego właściciela. Po bitwie cały Klan był dozgonnie wdzięczny wojownikowi z krain centralnych. W nagrodę, Tjalf ofiarował mu kufer pełen złota, a Ingvar postanowił dać Bezimiennemu szansę. Powiedział, że będzie go uczył, jeżeli jego umiejętności pozwolą mu na wykucie Miecza Nordmarczyka. Posiadając doświadczenie nabyte u kowala Benneta i innych kowali na kontynencie, Bezimiennemu udało się wykuć ów miecz. Ingvar był pod wrażeniem, jednak pozostała jeszcze kwestia aprobaty u pozostałych wytapiaczy - Kalana z Klanu Ognia, Larsona z Klanu Wilka i Pedara - dawnego członka Klanu Młota. Wybraniec wspomógł każdego z nich i wrócił do Ingvara z potrójnym błogosławieństwem. Mistrz wytapiaczy wreszcie mógł przekazać komuś swoją wiedzę. Udał się wraz z wybrańcem do Wielkiego Pieca i nauczył go technik wytapiania czystej magicznej rudy. Na tropie Boskich Artefaktów W drodze powrotnej, Bezimienny teleportował się ponownie do Vengardu i zdał raport królowi Rhobarowi. Następnie, zgodnie z zamysłem Xardasa, udał się do Geldern, dużego miasta słynącego z okolicznych kopalni złota i siarki. Na miejscu Bezimienny spotkał także swojego starego druha - Laresa. W Geldern wybraniec rozwiązał wiele problemów oraz zadań w mieście i kopalniach. Dzięki temu mógł spotkać się z szamanem Grokiem, przywódcą miasta. Przekazał Grokowi polecenia Xardasa, dzięki czemu wszedł w posiadanie mapy Myrtany, z zaznaczonymi miejscami, gdzie znajdują się prawdopodobnie artefakty Adanosa. Bezimienny dowiedział się także o kolejnych problemach orków z druidami. Zainteresowany tą sprawą udał się jeszcze na północ, gdzie odnalazł Łowców Druidów pod dowództwem Bollocka. Nieco dalej, napotkał zadziwiająco liczne cieniostwory, a w ukryte dolince - siedzibę Druida Runaka, najstarszego i prawdopodobnie najpotężniejszego z druidów. Posiadał on Kamień cieniostwora - stąd obecność tych bestii w okolicy. Bezimienny postanowił jednak wesprzeć Runaka, udał się do Bollocka i zakończył proceder Łowców Druidów. Na koniec poinformował Groka, że przywódca południowej grupy poszukiwawczej - Gunock - w ogóle nie wyruszył z Geldern. Wspomniany kapitan orków jak tylko spotkał Bezimiennego, chciał go żywcem obedrzeć ze skóry. Ten zaś, sztucznie przedłużając pojedynek, sprowadził go poza granice miasta, gdzie poinformował go o misji od Runaka, po czym ją wykonał. Wdzięczny za okazaną pomoc w walce z wrogami druidów, sługa Adanosa dał Bezimiennemu moc Cieniostwora i nauczył go innych czarów Boga Równowagi. W międzyczasie Wybraniec odwiedził też wioskę Silden. Miasteczko to, położone blisko Normaru, znalazło się pierwsze pod zaborem orków. Słynęło ono ze swych rybaków oraz myśliwych. Bezimienny spotkał tam wielu ludzi i orków, wykonał kilka zadań i powalczył na arenie, czym zaskarbił sobie szacunek miejscowych. Spotkał też dziwnie zachowującego się najemnika - Inoga. Po rozmowie z nim Bezimienny zorientował się, że Inog jest buntownikiem i postanowił pomóc mu oraz ruchowi oporu działającemu potajemnie w mieście. Inog wysłał go do lasu, gdzie natrafił na obóz buntowników dowodzony przez Anoga, brata Inoga. Po rozmowie z nim, Wybraniec wrócił do Silden i dostarczając niewolnikom broń, przyczynił się do rewolucji w mieście. Orkowie przegrali walkę, a Silden, po wielu latach okupacji, ponownie stało się miastem ludzi z Anogiem jako władcą. Po tych wydarzeniach, Wybraniec udał się do Trelis - twierdzy na granicy Myrtany i Varantu oraz miejsca, w którym powinien znajdować się jeden z boskich artefaktów. Na miejscu spotkał starego znajomego - Thorusa, Strażnika Bramy. Przywitał go jednak dość opryskliwie. Z prostej przyczyny - zaczął kojarzyć fakty : gdzie pojawił się Bezimienny, tam za nim przybywały kłopoty. O ile jednak wydarzenia za Barierą puścił już w niepamięć, o tyle po przyjacielskim pożegnaniu z Bezimiennym w Jarkendarze, zaraz potem przybyli tam orkowie niszcząc wszystko. W Trelis natomiast, po wielu trudach został jedynym człowiekiem - dowódcą wśród orków i ewentualna utrata tego stanowiska byłaby mu wybitnie nie na rękę. Aż tu nagle zjawił się Przywoływacz Kłopotów... Na zamku spotkał także paladyna Konrada, który zrezygnował z walki z najeźdźcą przez stratę magii. Był też w posiadaniu ognistego pucharu, który oddał Bezimiennemu. Ze słów pozostałych miejscowych wynikało, że na południowy-wschód od miasta znajduje się świątynia Pradawnych. Orkowie zdołali ją otworzyć, jednak szaman tam wysłany zaginął, a z budynku wyszli nieumarli. Orkom z pomocą Bezimiennego udało się wybić szkielety oraz uwolnić szamana - Kamaka. Artefaktu Adanosa nigdzie nie było. Bezimienny udał się więc do zarządcy miasta - Vaka. Ork był w bardzo złym nastroju. Okazało się, że to on jest w posiadaniu artefaktu. Amulet Adanosa był dla niego bezużytecznym badziewiem, ale miał inne problemy - zalegał z opłatami dla Asasynów, a bez opłat nie ma wstępu na Varant. Dług Vaka wynosił aż 50 000 sztuk złota. Aby zdobyć taką górę pieniędzy, orkowy pułkownik odesłał Bezimiennego na farmy, aby odebrać od nich daninę oraz z powrotem do Świątyni - w celu konfiskaty wszystkiego, co miało jakąkolwiek wartość. Na jednej z farm spotkał niejakiego Cola, od którego dowiedział się o kolejnym obozie rojalistów - Nemorze. Cole zaprowadził tam Bezimiennego. Okazało się jednak, że rojaliści nie zdradzą Wybrańcowi imienia swojego przywódcy, dopóki nie zdobędzie on ich zaufania. Wykonawszy kilka zadań dla buntowników, w końcu dowiedział się - dowódcą był Russel. Bezimienny opowiedział o swoim kłopocie, były nań dwa rozwiązania - zniszczyć zamek i odebrać artefakt lub zapłacić okrągłą sumkę. Bezimienny wybrał drugą opcję. Udał się ponownie do Geldern. Pod osłoną nocy, wykorzystując magię druidów, włamał się do siedzib szamanów i skarbców, i opróżnił je doszczętnie. Jego łupem padły między innymi Hełm Pierwszego Paladyna, 7 pierścieni alchemików, stosy różnego żelastwa i mnóstwo złota. Bezimienny dogadał się z Laresem w sprawie cennych 6 złotych talerzy, za które stary przyjaciel podzielił się zyskiem - 10 000 sztuk złota. Ostatecznie Bezimienny zgromadził wystarczająco złota, aby pokryć koszta amuletu i innych wydatków (w końcu Vak powiedział Resztę złota musisz zdobyć w inny sposób. Nie ważne jak, byle szybko!). Rozliczywszy się ze wszystkimi, udał się do orkowego pułkownika, który na wieść o złocie był wniebowzięty. Tak Bezimienny zdobył Amulet Adanosa. Miał tylko nadzieję, że to poświęcenie zaowocuje przychylnością nowych władców Myrtany. Zakładając, że nie odkryją skąd skombinował złoto. Tropem pozostałych artefaktów Wybraniec udał się na wielką pustynię Varant, do królestwa Zubena Wielkiego. Podróż przez pustynię W drodze na przełęcz, Bezimienny spotkał paladyna Karlena. Okazało się, że nawet miejsce nieustannie odwiedzane przez orkowe patrole nie jest wolne od niebezpieczeństw, a to za sprawą paladyna-renegata - Kurta. Karlen pomógł Bezimiennemu dostać się na pustynię, po drodze eliminując swojego niedawnego przyjaciela i aktualnie wroga. Przy ciele paladyna - renegata odnaleźli kolejny z Ognistych Pucharów. Po dotarciu na skraj pustyni Karlen udał się do Nemory, a Bezimienny bohater trafił na Bragę, osadę Asasynów. Ten wojowniczy lud z wrodzoną żyłką do interesów stawiał swoje miasta na miejscach zamieszkania Koczowników - ludu Wiecznego Wędrowca i rdzennych mieszkańców Varantu - odbierając im siłą tereny. Ci jednak nie pozostali im dłużni i nękali ich przy każdej okazji. Na miejscu Wybraniec spotkał swojego najlepszego kompana, Diego. Ten nie zamierza próżnować. Już zdążył zadomowić się w Bradze, ale jego głównym celem jest Mora Sul, miasto-forteca słynące ze swojej areny i ogromu okazji do zysku. Poinformował on Bezimiennego o sytuacji na pustyni, a także o Zubenie i jego miejscu pobytu - Ishtar. Zasugerował, by złożyć mu wizytę, jednak tylko zaufana osoby mają prawo wstępu do miasta, wcześniej musi przekonać do siebie ważnych Asasynów, np. czarnych magów. A tak się składało, że jeden z nich, imieniem Nafalem, rezyduje w mieście. Czarny Mag niemal od razu dostrzegł w Bezimiennym kogoś więcej niż przeciętnego obcokrajowca i zaproponował mu ubicie interesu - za pomoc odwdzięczy się swoimi wpływami. Wędrowiec z Północy wykonał szereg zadań dla miasta, m.in. zebrał ponownie daninę dla Zubena i oczyścił teren wokół miasteczka z koczowników-bandytów. Przypadkowo natknął się na starego znajomego - Riordiana, Maga Wody. Ten zaprowadził go do kryjówki Asaru, jednego z przywódców przyjaznych koczowników. Postanowił nieco wesprzeć ich sprawę i "uratował" Ailę, służkę Nafalema. Sam Czarny Mag był pod wrażeniem dokonań Bezimiennego, sowicie go wynagrodził, a wraz z dostawą daniny do Ishtar wysłał także raport o dokonaniach wojownika. Po tych wydarzeniach Bezimienny skierował swe kroki dalej na południe, do Ben Erai. Miasto posiadało na wyłączność sporą kopalnię złota. Zarządca miasta, Sancho, zlecił mu kilka zadań, m.in. dostarczenie niewolników do pobliskiego miasteczka, Lago. Wybraniec wypełnił zadanie, zrobiwszy jednak rekonesans w Lago odkrył, że mag wody Vatras jest więziony przez zarządcę miasteczka, Fabia. Wróciwszy do Ben Erai został wynagrodzony za wsparcie, a Sancho, jako że jego wpływy nie docierają do Ishtar, daje Bezimiennemu list polecający do Czarnego Maga Sigmora z Bakareshu. Teraz kiedy wszystko ucichło, Bezimienny przystąpił do oswobodzenia Vatrasa - nie mógł go w końcu tam zostawić. Z pomocą koczownika Shakyora zdołał wydostać Vatrasa z więzienia i odprowadzić go do innych koczowników. Sędziwy Mag poprosił o jeszcze jedną rzecz - aby na końcu swojej wędrówki bohater oswobodził Varant. Hordy ożywieńców w Ben Sali Dalej na południe znajdowała się jedna ze Świątyń Pradawnych. Przedzierając się przez burzę piaskową, Wybraniec napotkał dość przerażający widok - następne miasto, Ben Sala, była ze wszystkich stron oblężona przez hordy ożywieńców. Przedostawszy się do miasta, udał się do zarządcy - Julio. Dramat miasta rozpoczął się wraz z otwarciem pobliskiej Świątyni Pradawnych. Basir, assasyński kupiec, który stał za jej otwarciem, ukradł artefakt ze świątyni i uciekł pozostawiając swoich kompanów i miasto na pastwę rozwścieczonych ożywieńców. Artefakt ten to Pierścień Życia Adanosa, który Bezimienny miał ze sobą po pokonaniu Demona z Gothy. Ponadto ostatnia dostawa magicznej rudy z Nordmaru została ograbiona przez asasyna Suguta. Jako że ożywieńcy rozleźli się po całej okolicy Wybraniec postanowił wspomóc gnębione miasto i oczyścił teren z plugastwa wraz ze Świątynią i rezydującym w niej nieumarłym kapłanem Pradawnych. Odnalazł także Suguta i zabił go, ale z jego słów wynikało, że rabunek rudy był zorganizowany, a ruda trafiła do Mora Sul. Po tych wydarzeniach Bezimienny został okrzyknięty bohaterem Ben Sali, a wieść o Wojowniku z Północy stawała się coraz głośniejsza. Przed wyruszeniem do następnej świątyni, Bezimienny zawitał do miasta Bakaresh, gdzie mieściła się wielka Świątynia Beliara. Złożył tam wizytę czarnym magom, z którymi ubił kilka interesów. Zwyczajowo pomógł też miejscowym ludziom w ich problemach. Czarni magowie byli pod wrażeniem dokonań Wybrańca, stwierdzili nawet, że w takim tempie już niedługo jego wstęp do Ishtar będzie tylko formalnością. Świątynia w Al Shedim i Mora Sul Mapa od szamana Groka zawiodła Bezimiennego na kolejne wykopaliska orków. Tamkosch, arogancki dowódca orkowej ekspedycji zignorował rozkazy Xardasa i nie chciał dzielić się chwałą ze zdobycia artefaktu z Wybrańcem. Jakby tego było mało, w obozie pracował zniewolony przez orków Lester. Na szczęście w pobliżu znajdował się obóz koczowników, na których czele stał Wutras oraz starzy znajomi Magowie wody - Saturas i Myxir. Arcymag Kręgu Wody nakazał otwarcie Świątyni i zasugerował likwidację obozu orków z pomocą Wutrasa. Bezimienny przeszukał ruiny i po pokonaniu kilkudziesięciu potworów znalazł pozostałe klucze oraz uwolnił Lestera zabijając bezużytecznych orków. Następnie przystąpił do otwarcia Świątyni, w której wnętrzu znalazł Szatę Adanosa, trzeci już artefakt. Z nieocenioną pomocą Myxira dowiedział się, że jeden z artefaktów nigdy nie trafił do swojej Świątyni. Zamiast tego został przeniesiony do Nordmaru. Jako, że jest to na drugim końcu kontynentu, Bezimienny udał się do Mora Sul, w której pobliżu znajdowała się kolejna Świątynia. Miasto, wyglądem przypominające nieco twierdzę, położone było na skalnym wzniesieniu, u podnóża którego rozciągały się ruiny niegdyś wspaniałej metropolii. Wybraniec niezwłocznie przystąpił do działania. Skontaktował się z dowódcą wykopalisk, orkiem Kaleschem. Poinformował on Wybrańca, że przez złodziei został mu już tylko jeden klucz do Świątyni, i najlepiej będzie jak on sam będzie go pilnował, a Bezimienny zajmie się resztą. Jako że większego wyboru nie było, Wybraniec dokonał rekonesansu w mieście. Spotkał tam starego przyjaciela, Angara, mistrza areny. Bohater postanowił sprawdzić się na arenie i w końcu sam został mistrzem. Bezimienny odzyskał dwa klucze od kupców w mieście, trzeci odebrał złodziejowi z wykopalisk, Yussufowi. Ostatni z kluczy odkupił od Gonzalesa, najbogatszego kupca i zarządcy Mora Sul. Dowiedział się także szczegółów na temat rabunku rudy i zniknięciu Ramireza - asasyna mającego na celu rozwiązanie sprawy. Bezimienny udał się do Kalescha, jednak i ten ork chciał chwały tylko dla siebie i chciał odebrać siłą klucze, czego szybko pożałował. Przed otworzeniem Świątyni, Bezimienny zdołał rozwiązać zagadkę losu Ramireza (został zamordowany) oraz dowiedział się, że za kradzieżą rudy i morderstwem asasyna stoi niejaki Hassan. Wybraniec odnalazł go, zabił i znalazł list wskazujący, że zleceniodawcą był czarny mag z Ishtar - Nerusul. Wędrując po ruinach spotkał koczowników i znajomego Maga Wody, Merdariona. Według przepowiedni, po otwarciu Świątyni, po okolicy rozlezą się rozwścieczeni nieumarli. Podczas kiedy Mag zebrał koczowników by przygotowali się do bitwy, Bezimienny otworzył Świątynię i zdobył kolejny artefakt - Koronę Adanosa. Po wyjściu ze Świątyni zastał orkowy obóz atakowany przez ożywieńców. Powstrzymał natarcie, po czym razem z koczownikami zniszczył pozostałe ich siły. Powróciwszy do Mora Sul, bohater za zasługi w mieście i rozpracowanie złodziei rudy został ostatecznie nagrodzony prawem wstępu do Ishtar. Tam też się udał. Ostatni boski artefakt W stolicy panśtwa asasynów Wybraniec poznał wreszcie potężnego Zubena i wziął udział w jego sprawdzianie na asasyna. Po pomyślnym przejściu przez test, Zuben poprosił Bezimiennego o wyjawienie mu planów Xardasa. Następnie najwyższy z asasynów zaproponował bohaterowi układ. Jeżeli znajdzie i pokaże mu poszukiwane przez Xardasa artefakty, on da mu Kostur Wiecznego Wędrowca, który pozwoli mu skontaktować się z Beliarem w Bakareshu. Wybraniec odszedł w milczeniu. Realizował przecież plan Xardasa. Nadszedł czas na odnalezienie ostatniego boskiego artefaktu. Bezimienny teleportował się do Klasztoru i udał się do biblioteki, gdzie przeczytał Kroniki Dominacji, wielką księgę opowiadającą o wojowniku Pradawnych imieniem Akascha i o tym, że przyniósł on do Normaru pierścień Adanosa. Po przeczytaniu księgi pojawił się demon, ale Wybraniec pokonał go. W Klasztorze dopełniła się też moc ognistych pucharów, znalezionych przez Bezimiennego na całym kontynecie. Wrzucone do Świętego Ognia Innosa, napełniły się magią. Bohater odwiedził 12 najważniejszych paladynów i wręczył każdemu po jednym świętym naczyniu, co przywróciło wojownikom magiczną moc. Niestety, dowiedział się o tym wielki orkowy szaman Grok. Od tej pory Bezimienny nie był mile widziany w Geldern. Jego pojawienie się tam doprowadziło do kolejnej rewolucji, której bohaterami zostali Lares i mag ognia Marius. Należało teraz odnaleźć grób Akaschy. Bohater porozmawiał z Kerthem, przywódcą Klanu Ognia i otrzymał mapę, na której zaznaczone były miejsca spoczynku najwspanialszych Normarskich wojów. Wódz wioski poprosił też Wybrańca o zdobycie mocy przodków poprzez uzupełnienie ołtarzy w jaskiniach odpowiednim kamieniem. Wkrótce Bezimienny odnalazł grób Akaschy i podobnie jak w przypadku grobu Ejnara, stoczył walkę z hordą szkieletów, a na koniec z samym Pradawnym. Po walce zabrał pierścień Adanosa i położył na ołtarzu kamień przodków, wypełniając zadanie od Kertha. Koniec Wojny Bogów Z artefaktami Adanosa i z mocą przodków Wybraniec stał się niezwykle potężny. Kerth poprosił go o oswobodzenie Nordmaru z rąk orków. Bezimienny z łatwością rozgromił orkowe obozy i przywrócił spokój w lodowym kraju. Kerth oznajmił, że Klany będą mu wdzięczne po wsze czasy i wynagrodził go jak mógł. Wreszcie, po tylu trudach bohater ponownie spotkał się z Xardasem. Bezimienny stanął teraz przed wyborem - mógł opowiedzieć się za Innosem lub nawet za Beliarem i pomóc któremuś wygrać wojnę. Ale to prędzej czy później skutkowało by kolejną bezsensowną wojną religijną. Xardas zaoferował mu inną ścieżkę. Wyjaśnił mu swój ostateczny cel: było to zdobycie wielkiej mocy i zakończenie tej szalonej wojny. W tym celu przygotował specjalny kamień ogniskujący, w którym zaklął całą runiczną moc magiczną, i który może posłużyć do podgrzania potężnego pieca na magiczną rudę w kopalni Klanu Młota do temperatury wystarczająco wysokiej, by zniszczyć Artefakty Adanosa. W niepowołanych rękach mogłyby siać spustoszenie i musiały zostać zniszczone. Rozumiejąc, że w obecnej sytuacji ludzie i orkowie są jedynie marionetkami w rękach skłóconych bogów, Bezimienny zdecydował się na zniszczenie Artefaktów. Kiedy pochłonął je ogień pieca, ponownie udał się do Xardasa. Ten wyjaśnił mu, co trzeba robić dalej. Należy usunąć ze świata boskie pierwiastki. Najpierw trzeba było pomówić z Zubenem i Rhobarem II, i spróbować przekonać ich do swych racji. Bezimienny spotkał się z Rhobarem II, ale ten nawet nie chciał brać pod uwagę jego słów i przepowiedział ludzkości zagładę. Ostatecznie stoczył z Wybrańcem pojedynek i poległ. Bezimienny zabrał jego Berło Varantu i uciekł z Vengardu. Następnie teleportował się do Ishtar, do Zubena. Walka z nim była nieunikniona. Wraz ze śmiercią pana asasynów, za broń chwycili także wszyscy niewolnicy. Niewolnicza forteca upadła, tak jak życzył sobie tego Vatras. Bohater zabrał Kostur Wiecznego Wędrowca i wrócił do Xardasa. Po zabiciu wybrańców Innosa i Beliara, pozostali jeszcze dwaj przyjaciele. Xardas podobnie jak Rhobar czy Zuben miał w sobie moc bogów przez co sam również musiał zniknąć ze świata. W tym celu postanowił wyruszyć do Niezbadanych Krain, a skoro Bezimienny mu wcześniej pomagał w realizacji planu, wyruszył razem z nim. Kostur i Berło były niezniszczalne, ale można było nimi otworzyć portal do nich i zabrać ze sobą. Aby nie zagrażać już pokojowi w Myrtanie, Xardas i Bezimienny otworzyli Portal i opuścili ten świat. Nastąpił pokój między ludźmi, a orkami. Ale nie na długo... Gothic 3: Zmierzch Bogów - Zmiany thumb|Gorn, Hector, Bezimienny, Milten, Lee. thumb|left|180px|Rhobar III w Gothic 3: Zmierzch Bogów Dwa lata po opuszczeniu Myrtany bezimienny bohater wraz z Xardasem obserwował swój kraj z innego wymiaru. Thorus zebrał potężną armię orków w Trelis i rozbudował miasto. Gorn, przypatrując się temu, zmobilizował w Gocie swoje wojska i zaatakował Thorusa. Wybuchła między nimi wojna. Bracia Inog i Anog, którzy zarządzali Geldern i Silden, zachowali neutralność i nie ingerowali w konflikt, podobnie jak Lee, który zasiadł w Vengardzie jako lord i spokojnie oczekiwał na zakończenie wojny między Thorusem i Gornem. Bezimienny wypomniał Xardasowi obiecane wcześniej tysiąc lat pokoju i zamierzał wrócić do Myrtany, by ją zjednoczyć. Gdy mag zabronił mu tego, bohater staczył z nim widowiskowy, aczkolwiek krótki pojedynek. Xardas stracił przytomność, a Bezimienny opuścił Niezbadane Krainy, tracąc przy tym wiele z dawnej potęgi i siły. Zmęczony walką i podróżą, a także prawdopodobnie napadnięty przez orków, Bezimienny bohater pojawił się w okolicach Silden. Dowiedział się szczegółów dotyczących wojny. Po zyskaniu zaufania Anoga i uśmierceniu Czarnego Maga spiskującego z Thorusem, sprowadził do Silden Inoga, po czym wspólnie ustalili, że należy poprosić o pomoc Gorna, by ten wsparł Silden i Geldern. Wkrótce bezimienny spotkał się z władcą Gothy, po czym wykonał dla niego kilka zadań. Jednym z nich było uratowanie maga woda z dawnej Okary, którego zaatakował sam Kan. Po uśmierceniu orkowego herszta bezimienny udał się do Vengardu, gdzie udało mu się uzyskać audiencję u Lee, którego poprosił o pomoc dla Gorna. W tym samym czasie Thorus uciekł z Myrtany, o czym bezimienny bohater nie wiedział. Oddział paladynów pod wodzą Generała Hanza i Lee wyruszył do Gothy, a bezimienny udał się na polecenie Gorna do świątyń w Trelis, skąd uratował Hectora Oscha oraz Miltena, któremu Thorus siłą odebrał Oko Innosa. Bohater odeskortował ich do Gothy, gdzie Milten wyjawił bohaterowi, że Thorus i Mistrz Przywołań za pomocą Oka planują wezwać do Myrtany potężną Bestię, by zawładnąć królestwem. Bezimienny wraz z Lee, Gornem, Hectorem oraz sporym oddziałem paladynów, podążyli za Miltenem do jaskini, dzie ukrywał się Mistrz Przywołań. Rozpoczęła się bitwa, w której poległ orkowy mag oraz wszyscy jego przyboczni. Przy zwłokach Mistrza Przywołań bezimienny znalazł Oko Innosa oraz mapę, na której zaznaczone były wszystkie możliwe miejsce pojawienia się Bestii. Bohater odszukał ją w jaskini, w której niegdyś mieścił się rebeliancki obóz Reddock. Po trudnej walce, zmęczony i wycieńczony, powrócił do Vengardu, gdzie starzy przyjaciele poprosili go, aby został nowym królem Myrtany. Bezimienny bohater przyjął imię Rhobar III i wziął we władanie całą Myrtanę, jednocząc ją pod swym berłem. Głównym hasłem i powiedzonkiem bohatera w dodatku do Gothic 3 było zdanie: "Musisz przygotować się na zmiany... Zmiany są nieuchronne". Mowa Bezimiennego przy wstępowaniu na tron: Arcania: Gothic 4 - Dziesięć lat później Bogowie przestali walczyć między sobą, a ludzie i orkowie sami decydują o swoim losie. Te dwie rasy po wielu latach walk żyją wreszcie w pokoju. Rhobar III nie jest już protagonistą tej gry, gdyż król raczej nie ma wielkich przygód. Po objęciu tronu poszerzył granice państwa o Nordmar oraz Varant. Zaprowadził porządek na wyspie Khorinis, odbudował też dumną flotę królewską i zorganizował podbój Wysp Południowych. Jednak w trakcie żeglugi został opętany przez złe moce, silniejsze od potęgi Adanosa, Innosa, czy Beliara. Co ciekawe, był to Śniący, który był zamknięty w amulecie. Król otrzymał artefakt od pewnej niewidomej kobiety, aby zaniósł go na miejsce przeznaczenia. Tą kobietą była prawdopodobnie służka Ahn'Nosiri. Niestety władca postanowił najpierw odzyskać kontynent i Wyspy Południowe. W czasie kampanii pieczęci zabezpieczające amulet zostały zerwane, a demon uwolnił się i żerował w ciele króla. Stał się bezwzględny w swoich czynach i rozkazał swoim generałom - Lee i Lordowi Hagenowi - zagarnąć wyspy siłą. Protagonista Arcanii miał żal do Rhobara, że Paladyni zniszczyli jego wioskę, podczas gdy on wykonywał misję dla wiedźmy. Okazało się jednak, że za zniszczeniem Feshyr stał Drurhang. Nowy Bezimienny, po spotkaniu z królem, w którym na krótko zniwelował moc demona, dowiedział się od króla w jaki sposób Śniący zawładnął jego ciałem. Po zabiciu Xeshy i wypełnieniu się przepowiedni Ahn'Nosiri, Thorus, Ethorn VI oraz ork Grosh uwolnili króla od wpływu demona. Śniący przemieścił się do ich sali w Setarrif. Normal Rhobar III.jpg RhobarIII.JPG Rhobar III.jpg 421.jpg 627px-447.jpg 1003.jpg 830px-1002.jpg 605px-363.jpg 830px-806.jpg Ciekawostki * Po pokonaniu Xardasa, Bezimienny przejął część jego magicznej aury, która wzmacniała umiejętności magiczne osób przebywających w pobliżu; * Podczas pracy nad grą Gothic 3 jeden z grafików zauważył dziwne podobieństwo głównego bohatera do Michaela Hoge'a - kierownika produkcji. W efekcie, w trzeciej części twarz Bezimiennego została zastąpiona trójwymiarowym modelem jego twarzy; * Niemałe zamieszanie spowodowało czasopismo Click! w swoim czasie. W recenzji Gothica pokazane było zdjęcie, jak Bezimienny patrzy prosto w słońce, ze szczytu wzgórza. Zdjęcie podpisane było: Młody Werter cierpiał. Nie, nie ma już dla mnie nadziei. Żegnaj życie. Oczywiście była to aluzja do powieści Johanna Wolfganga von Goethe "Cierpienia młodego Wertera". Jednak bardzo wielu graczy (najczęściej nie zaznajomionych z istnieniem książki Goethe'go) od razu zaczęło sądzić, że Werter to imię głównego bohatera. Z czasem wszystko przycichło, a dzisiaj wiadomo, że bohater nie ma imienia. * Bezimienny potrafi czytać, co świadczy o jego wykształceniu; * Bezimienny jest wybrańcem Innosa, gdyż to z jego pomocą zabił smoki i Kruka, gdy Beliar zaczął zyskiwać przewagę w wojnie bogów, założył także Oko Innosa; * Możliwe jednak, że Bezimienny ostatecznie jest wybrańcem Adanosa, ponieważ: ** Pokonując Śniącego oraz zabijając smoki i Kruka wyrównał moce dwóch bogów; ** Kiedy wojna miała się rozstrzygnąć, zabił Rhobara II i Zubena, rozstrzygając ją na niekorzyść Innosa i Beliara, i redukując ich władzę na świecie niemal do zera; ** Zabił bestię Beliara, zachowując pokój w Myrtanie; ** Kiedy po zabiciu Kruka, Saturas mówi do bohatera "Strażniku Równowagi" przesądza to, że Bezimienny jest wybrańcem Adanosa * Z tekstu książki Xardasa wynika, że Bezimienny jest wybrańcem wszystkich Bogów; * W wywiadzie dla Gothic.net Michael Hoge potwierdził, że Bezimienny jest Avatarem Adanosa, a Smok ożywieniec jest Avatarem Beliara z energią Śniącego; * Kod na Bezimiennego to: insert pc_hero; * W modyfikacji Mroczne Tajemnice występuje Syn Innosa, który wygląda tak samo jak Bezimienny; * W tej samej modyfikacji Bezimienny może wykuć osobisty jednoręczny miecz, dwuręczny miecz oraz dwuręczny topór; * W Gothic Der Film Bezimienny wstępuje do Starego Obozu, możliwe, iż jest to prawdziwy kierunek fabuły pierwszej części Gothic. * W Arcania: Gothic 4 Rhobar III ma taką samą blizne na twarzy, jak Lares. ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- kategoria:‎Główne Postacie Kategoria:Wybrańcy bogów Kategoria:Władcy Myrtany Kategoria:Do poprawy Kategoria:Do zlinkowania Kategoria:Wodny Krąg